One More Secret
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: Just one more secret.


**One More Secret**

 **Authors Note/Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Pretty Little Liars, that credit is due to the writers/creators.**

 **Summary: Just one more secret.**

 **One Shot**

Aria stood across the room pain coursing through her veins as she watched him dance, she was in his arms and they were laughing. A happily newly married couple. It was almost unbearable and she cursed herself because she should have known how upset it was going to make her. Despite having been broken up seven months and having had the black and white invitation for two, it still wasn't enough time for her to adapt to the situation.

Aria knew she should have been more accepting, after all he wasn't hers and she truly doubted if he ever was. Their relationship started on a foundation of a lie which lead most people to tell them it was doomed from the beginning. She suspected they were right. Their relationship had been strained the moment he found out she was still in school, a student in his class.

She jumped, looking down to see Jason's hand brushing hers as he took the glass away from her and as if she was completely unaware she saw her hands shaking. He was her date tonight, the person she had chose to bring on this crazy mission. He had been her rock, the one that held her hand and gave her a shoulder to lean on. Aria felt horrible because she knew that Jason loved her, he was undoubtedly and utterly in love with her and she was standing with him but in love with another man. To make it worse she knew that he would wait for her, however long it took, he would be waiting.

"Aria, breathe. Come on Ari, breathe"

She heard Jason's voice, but her eyes were on him. The music and dancing had stopped and he was staring at her, his eyes wide and it seemed like he was just really noticing her for the first time. "We…I…let's go" Aria grabbed onto Jason's hand, starting to drag him out of the reception hall and into the corridor. She needed air, fresh cool air. "We have to go"

Jason held her hand tightly as she pulled him along. "Slow down, Ari"

"Aria. Aria. Wait"

Aria knew that Jason understood in that moment, he squeezed her hand in comfort because he wanted her to know that he was there for her. "I'm here. You are going to be okay"

"Aria"

Aria stopped turning around to face the man that that had broken her heart, the man she had loved with every inch of her soul. "Ezra" She breathed his name as he came to stand in front of her. "Congratulations" The word slipped from her lips because it seemed like the appropriate thing to say, but her eyes darted around trying not to look at his face. He looked as he always had, he hadn't changed and that ached.

Ezra stared at her, his eyes flicking to Jason. He hadn't wanted to invite her, didn't want to make her feel obliged to come but Nicole had written her name on the invitation list and then his mother took over and the invite was sent out before he could stop it. "You look…" His eyes dropped to her stomach, and he paused unsure of what to say. "You're…"

"Pregnant" Aria supplied the term, seeing the struggle in his eyes, he was doing the math it was obvious. She looked at Jason, silently begging him to help her out of this awkward predicament. Coming here to the the wedding was about getting closure, she wanted to see if he was happy so that she could take the time and move on with her life.

"Is it..."

"It's mine" Jason cut Erza off, the lie slipping easily through his teeth. Ezra had hurt Aria enough when he left her for Nicole. He wouldn't allow him to hurt her anymore. "The baby is mine"

Aria squeezed Jason's hand, the greatfulness and sorrow rolling through her body when she noticed Ezra's look of utter relief. "You should go back" The only reason he had followed her was the find out if it was his kid she was carrying.

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you're happy Aria, you deserve it"

Aria breathed deeply. "As do you"

"Congratulations on the baby"

She stared at him for a moment, their eyes connecting and then he turned to walk away. For the first time in her life Aria didn't chase after him, she didn't plead or beg for him to stay, it was better this way. If he knew then he would leave Nicole, the woman he truly loved and Aria didn't want him to feel obligated to her. That wasn't the relationship she wanted.

"Ari?" Jason called her name, staring down at her. He was unsure if she was going to break down or if she would hold it together this time.

"J…thank-you"

He reached his hand up to cup the side of her face, silent tears making trails down her cheeks. "I mean it. I said it months ago. This is my child, no matter what. You love him more at the moment Aria but when you are ready I'll be here. Always"

Aria's heart raced in her chest at Jason's words, it wasn't the first time he vowed to wait for her and she felt horrible because he deserved love, an eternity of love that she could not give him this moment. She did love him, that was true but she loved Ezra more. "I…"

"It's okay Ari, don't worry. I'm here, I'm here for you and baby L" He pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly. "You're my family, Ari. You and Lilia. No matter how long I have to wait"

His confession made her heart melt and she cast her gaze over his shoulder back to the doors behind him seeing Ezra with Nicole, his arms wrapped around her as they took a picture. She felt herself hugging Jason with every piece of her strength.

It was better this way, he didn't need to know the truth.

What was one more secret?

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
